


redemption arc

by wubbo



Series: the turnip chatverse [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nonbinary Gadget, Other, Pet Names, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubbo/pseuds/wubbo
Summary: Gadget tells Finn that the former Resistance members know about him. They have a discussion.Bonus for chapter 10 of the chat fic, but can probably be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: the turnip chatverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	redemption arc

**Author's Note:**

> Deciding how to write Finn was very tricky! I’m mostly happy with how it turned out here. Also, woah, it’s the first entry to this universe that’s not written in a weird chat/social media format! I love that for me
> 
> This cheesy, cheesy mess is brought to you by too many nights of staying up past 1 AM

“I told them about you.”

Gadget wasn’t sure what to expect when they said it. Part of them thought they might get screamed at, or that he’d silently get up and leave to cool off. They didn’t think he’d cry, but they were also preparing themself for that possibility. Every part of their body was tensed in expectation.

Finn did none of those things. He just paused for a moment, then mumbled, “...You did.”

“I’m really sorry! It wasn’t my place to do that! I wasn’t planning to when I went into it. It’s just...You’ve been such a big part of my life since the last time I saw them all! I wanted to tell them about us without... _that_ part of it.” They sheepishly scratched the back of their neck. “I’ve never been very good at hiding things though, so they figured it out pretty quick.

Finn returned his gaze to his partner. It was very even. Unreadable. Gadget had a feeling it was deliberately so. That had them worried even more, that they still couldn’t tell what was happening. But then he surprised them yet again.

“Are they going to come after you?” 

“Wh- Come after _me_?”

“They obviously weren’t happy about it. Do they see you as a traitor?” Finn asked. He instinctively raised his hand to the Phantom Ruby. His fingers brushed against the shattered pieces still embedded in his chest. “Are they planning to come and take you away? I won’t let them.” 

Gadget frantically shook their head. “No! No, no, no! Nothing like that!” They moved from their stool to sit beside Finn on his bed. “They were pretty understanding actually! Well, as understanding as they could be, I think. They all said they’d let us be!”

Finn scrunched his face up in confusion. Gadget couldn’t help but smile and press a soft kiss to his nose. He looked adorable when he did that. Finn blushed slightly, but otherwise didn’t address it. 

“Why would...?”

Gadget gripped his hand and explained, “They were concerned, sure. But hon, if there’s one thing to say about their crew, it’s that they’ll accept nearly anyone. Plenty of the people in that group used to be enemies. Like, they’ve befriended multiple Eggman robots over the years. They talk to the Babylon Rogues sometimes and those guys were behind some major heists. And...Okay, you know I hate to bring him up, but...Shadow wanted to destroy an entire planet at one point! You’ve...kind of got that in common. Heh...” One of Finn’s ears twitched at that. Gadget reached up to scratch behind it as an apology, and earned a pleased hum. “They just love a good redemption arc in the Sonic brigade. That’s my point.”

Finn went quiet again after that. He leaned into Gadget as they pet him. They couldn’t imagine what he was feeling. Was it fear? Anger? Relief, even? They stayed silent too, knowing that when Finn found the words he needed, he’d speak up again. They were at least glad he didn’t pull away from them, but rather got closer and a bit more open. He really had come a long way.

Eventually, Finn mumbled, “I’m not sure I’ll interact with them again...I would do it for your sake, but-“

“Finn.” Gadget turned a bit so they could make direct eye contact with him. “Your boundaries are important to me. Don’t forget that, okay? I’d never force them on you.”

Finn let out a chuckle. It sounded surprised, and maybe a little amused. “...You’re the best thing to happen to me in a very long time, you know that?”

“Hey! Be serious!” Gadget rolled their eyes and playfully shoved him. 

“I am.”

He looked it too. Finn kept that eye contact for a few seconds, a slight smile spread across his face. His expression was completely soft for the first time that day. 

“I’m...still angry about the whole thing...in some ways, at least. Sometimes I find myself wishing I could use the Ruby’s power again. No matter how far I’ve gotten...I’m still Infinite. But I’m also more than that now. I’m more than that because you knew I could be. You saved me, love. You have no obligation to me, yet you saved me.”

Gadget knew it, of course. Finn wasn’t always this upfront about his feelings, but he made his gratitude clear in his own ways. Gadget understood and appreciated that. It felt different to hear it so directly, though. It made their body fill with pure joy. It was so much joy that they had to pull back their hands and flap them just to get the excess energy out. They tried to hold back tears, but they couldn’t help it. 

“Oh! No, no, don’t cry, love! I didn’t mean-“

“I love you,” Gadget blubbered. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-“

“Alright, alright, just-! You’re worrying me!” Finn said.

Gadget nodded and began wiping their eyes on their arm. Finn hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around them. Distantly, Gadget could hear the _thwap thwap thwap_ of both of their tails wagging against the mattress.

Silence found its way into the room again. This time, however, it was comfortable. Gadget was able to calm down. Their tears ceased. They felt much better, but they weren’t ready to leave Finn’s arms yet. It felt so rare for the two of them to have calm, quiet moments. Ones where neither was worrying about anything. Gadget was certain there would be many more moments like that soon. After all, if they became this comfortable and close after living together for just a few months, who knew where they’d be after a few more? They couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
